The Fifth Protector
by DaMan30026
Summary: BASED ON I AM No. 4 NOT ABOUT IT. Earth is being invaded by those who reap destruction. Five protectors belong to each race, and it is up to the humans as well as John and his race's other four protectors to stop them. But can they outmatch experience?


Ok so with my laptop fried (i'm working off my sister's laptop) i'm now trying to juggle my World of Warcraft story, Gears of War story, and this story all at once... God help me... yeah speaking of which officially not an atheist! yay! so that in mind, my stories will still be the same!... yeah i just felt the need to put that in writing. sorry if i offended anyone, but that was not my intent.

so here's the i am number four story that i was debating how to write... thanks to hartman227 for yet again more guidance because without him i wouldn't have been able to answer questions such as how long should the story be? can i write this story while juggling two or three others? should i stay or should i go? woops wrong story... where was i? oh yeah! should i even write a story about a movie... to this we replied...

who the hell knows?

ps... this chapter doesn't explain everything right away, but just trust that I'll explain everything soon...

-THE FIFTH PROTECTOR-  
>-CHAPTER 1-<br>-POWER-

I glanced left and right to find Andrew and Carrie carrying me. My vision was blurring and focussing and blurring and focussing, and then came the blood. I coughed up so much blood so fast that adding to my focus and blur problem my eyes were now shaking...

"Lisa!" Andrew yelled.

Lisa came barreling around the corner of the cave network and came to a complete stop at once.

"Oh my God," she said. "Over here..."

Soldier's were scattered in beds and benches made of stone that Andrew had carved. I coughed up more blood.

"Set him down here," Lisa said.

Carrie, Lisa, and Andrew heaved me up onto the bed and Lisa began to pull the water from a jar at the entrance of the room. I still admired her and Amanda's ability to weave water... as for that matter Andrew and Mike's ability to control rock and steel... Ian and Rico's ability to control fire... Katie and Jessica's ability to work air...

Lisa began healing when Amanda walked around with a few nurses. The nurses went to work on the other soldiers while Amanda made her way over...

"What happened?" she asked and pulled water over to help.

Carrie I realized for the first time was crying... "I don't know Crone was fighting the soldiers when he shot a bolt at me. John shot his arm out."

"Carrie you should lie down," Andrew said.

An unparallelled, unrivalled, excruciating pain erupted on my left forearm and hand. I fought back a scream as I turned to find Andrew pulling off a makeshift bandage. A large cut ran down my hand in the form of a lightning bolt.

"Two words," I croaked. "HOLY. SHIT."

"Here's another two," Amanda said. "Brace yourself."

Reweaving fabric is a complex art that also involves time and concentration. Reweaving muscle and skin tissue is a whole other level of time and concentration while also bringing in pain that rivals being ripped apart at a molecular level.

Lisa placed her hands on my head and a lot of the pain went away. I still couldn't hold back a scream. My arm felt like it was exploding, but when I looked back, a silver lightning bolt scar was left across my arm.

"Wrap it," Lisa said to Andrew.

Andrew carefully wound a fresh linen bandage from above my elbow to my palm. Medical tape came next, and my usually pale skin looked tan as my fingers and half of my arm were set next to the bandage.

All the pain left my body at once for no particular reason.

"Whoah," Amanda and Lisa said in unison.

Everyone took a step back considering that healers, who have seen everything, backed off as something they didn't even medically understand happened.

"Carrie," I called.

She was next to me before I finished saying her name.

"Match your fingers up with mine," I said.

She did so, but on the wrong hand.

"Other hand."

She glanced at the bandaged hand.

"The pain's gone. Just do it."

Her finger's matched up.

"Greet your powers."

Everyone's jaws dropped as bands of electricity began to arc for the first time around my arm. They then seemed to be dancing as they made their way to my fingers... then to Carrie's fingers... then her arm.

When I had finished, Carrie glanced at her hand as she was now able to make small bands of electricity jump from fingertip to fingertip. I did the same before smiling and sitting up.

"Don't wake me up," I said to my friends. "The pain's slowly returning, and any second now I'm going to pass-"

*_whumph_*


End file.
